do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal Of Honor : Frontline
Medal of Honor: Frontline is a first-person shooter set in the European Theater of World War II. It is the fourth installment in the Medal of Honor series. Frontline developed and published by Electronic Arts, and was released for the Sony PlayStation 2 on May 28, 2002, and for the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Xbox on November 10, 2002. A remastered version was released on the PlayStation 3 on October 12, 2010, as part of the Tier One and Limited Edition of the new Medal of Honor (2010). Weapons Edit Medal of Honor: Frontline boasts a wide array of German, American and British weaponry. However, Not every weapon seen in the game can be used by the player. American Edit * M1 Garand * M1911 Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenade * M1903/A5 Springfield * M1A1 Thompson * Browning Automatic Rifle * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 .30 Caliber Machine Gun (fixed) * M1897 Trenchgun * Welby & Scott Silenced Pistol German Edit * Karabiner 98 Kurz (enemy use only) * Gewehr 43 (as Sniper Rifle only) * MP40 * StG-44 * Walther P38 * MG42 (fixed) * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * U-Boat Deck Gun (fixed) * Nebelwerfer (fixed) British Edit * Sten Mark II SMG (ally use only) * Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (ally use only) Characters Edit James Steven Patterson A returning character from previous games, James Patterson is the main character and protagonist of this campaign as well. He is a former C-47 Dakota pilot, now an agent of the OSS. Col. Stanley Hargrove Hargrove is James's commanding officer. He briefs Patterson at the start of each mission and is most often the person who writes his instructional letters, though sometimes he is replaced by Fabrice Delacroix or Master Sergeant Kelso. Haupsturmführer Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist Sturmgeist is the head of a secret Nazi project regarding the use of a new flying wing technology. He is a ruthless commander and an excellent shot with the StG-44. He is Jimmy Patterson's nemesis. Corporal Barnes An old friend of Jimmy's. He is a demolitions expert in the 82nd Airborne Division and an excellent shot with the M1 Garand. He knew Jimmy before the war, as they went to the same country club. Gerritt Gerritt is a Dutch Resistance Agent who has close ties with the OSS. He is an expert at both finding valuble information about the Nazis and at getting himself caught in the process. Plot Edit Lt. Jimmy Patterson is an Agent of the OSS sent into Europe in 1944 to cause damage to the Axis Forces from behind enemy lines. D-DayEdit Jimmy states that The Allies will need every available soldier for Operation: Overlord. He joins up with the 2nd Ranger Battalion on board the USS Thomas Jefferson. Upon landing on Omaha Beach he is tasked with the destruction of both bunkers on the sea wall in order to allow the next wave to land. Jimmy and his captain survive D-Day. A Storm In the PortEdit The OSS contacts Patterson. They say that a new U-boat is prowling the waters around France, U-4902. Given Jimmy's skill in disabling U-4901, they recommend him for the job. Patterson is airdropped into the bombed out village of St. Mathieu where he fights alongside The 101st Airborne Division. He stows away in a crate that is loaded onto U-4902. Inside the sub he plants demolition charges that go off when it reaches the port of Lorient. In Lorient, Jimmy causes a huge amount of damage to the supplies and materials that are in the warehouses, including several other U-boats. He comes across a Nazi officer, Rudolph Ulbricht Von Sturmgeist. He will come into play later. Needle In A Haystack Edit A Dutch Resistance Member called Gerritt contacts The OSS claiming to have valuable intelligence. He is captured before he can be extracted, however. Jimmy is sent into Holland during Operation: Market Garden to try and find out where Gerritt is being held and extract him. He parachutes into the countryside where he meets up with Corporal Mike Barnes, Private Timothy Connor and Private 1st Class Jerry Langteau. They fight to the town entrance of Kleveburg. Jimmy waits until nightfall as Barnes and Langteau head off. In Kleveburg, he finds Dutch Resistance Operative Fox who brings him to an informant. The informant smuggles Jimmy to The Dorne Manor, where Gerritt is being held, and Patterson promptly rescues him. Several Bridges Too Far Edit Patterson remains in Holland. The information Gerritt had was on a new Nazi jet aircraft called The HO-IX. Its design could turn the tide of the war back to Germany's favor. Jimmy is sent to steal it. A member of The 82nd Airborne, Captain Tarver, brings him to Nijmegen Bridge. After heavy fighting, he makes it across. The Allied Army crosses with little to no effort the next morning. Jimmy takes a medical supplies truck away from the bridge to the occupied town of Arnhem. A British Paratrooper takes the truck as Jimmy escorts him through the city and to the bombed out section. Here, he meets Master Sergeant Kelso and they fight together trying to reach a customs house where Dutch Resistance Contact, Jigs, is located. Rolling Thunder Edit Jigs smuggles Jimmy into the city of Emmerich, inside Germany, where Sturmgeist is. In Emmerich, Patterson takes on the disguise of a Gestapo Officer to sneak into the train station. After fighting through hordes of Germans he makes it onto Sturmgeist's train before Emmerich is bombed by the British Royal Air Force. He manages to reach Sturmgeist's car but the train is disconnected and stops right outside the town of Friedrichroda. he manages to find alternate transport however, and starts a long train ride to Gotha, the location of The HO-IX and Sturmgeist's secret base. The Horten's Nest Edit Jimmy manages to get into the outlying warehouses of Gotha. He fights through many members of both The Luftwaffe and The Wehrmacht. After a speedy run through a seemingly abandoned mine shaft he comes across The HO-IX being towed inside a hangar. He destroys some radar stations before making a run for the hangar. After a seemingly endless tide of German soldiers defeated, Patterson kills Sturmgeist and steals The HO-IX, escaping only seconds before The Allies start bombing the facility. LevelsEdit D-Day (June 6, 1944) * Your Finest Hour * Into the Breach A Storm in the Port (August 17–18, 1944) * Seaside Stowaway * Special Cargo * Eye Of The Storm * A Chance Meeting Needle in a Haystack (September 16, 1944) * Rough Landing * The Golden Lion * Operation Repunzel Several Bridges Too Far (September 20–21, 1944) * Nijmegen Bridge * Yard by Yard * Arnhem Knights Rolling Thunder (September 23, 1944) * On Track * Riding Out the Storm * Derailed! The Horten's Nest (September 27, 1944) * Clipping Their Wings * Enemy Mine * Under the Radar * Stealing the Show Cheat CodesEdit Medal of Honor: Frontline, in keeping with traditional FPS values, also included distinct cheat codes, which could unlock entire missions for play without having to complete them firsthand, or other codes for easing gameplay or simply additions to take some of the darker elements of the game out and lighthearted gags. Mission unlock codesEdit * Bazoon: Unlocks all Mission 1 levels. * Chimpnzee: Unlocks all Mission 3 levels. * Orangutan: Unlock all Mission 2 levels. * Lemur: Unlock all Mission 6 levels. * Gorilla: Unlock all Mission 5 levels. Cheating codesEdit * BULLETZAP: All enemy bullets disappear before they can hit you. * GLASSJAW: Headshots are the only way to kill enemies. Better work on your accuracy. * HABRDASHR: All AI enemies have hats, out of place hats such as royal crowns to planes on their heads. * Whatyouget: Unlock 1 hit kills for all your weapons. * Longshot: Every weapon has a sniper scope. * URTHEMAN: All enemies kill you in 1 hit. Good luck with that. * DAWOIKS: Unlock all medals and levels. * BOING: All grenades bounce all over the place. Critical ReceptionEdit Medal of Honor: Frontline was praised by critics for its addictive gameplay, excellent soundtrack, and detail in the environments. It's opening D-Day mission is said to be one of the greatest introductions in video game history. For PlayStation 2, it received an 88 on Metacritic based on 29 reviews. For Xbox, it received an 81 based on 18 reviews. For GameCube, it received an 80 based on 16 reviews. Frontline remastered Edit The PlayStation 3 version of Medal of Honor (2010) features an improved version of Frontline. It has improved graphical quality and resolution, in addition to some new features such as usable ironsights and 46 trophies (44 normal and 2 hidden), but it will otherwise remain the same as the original version. It was initially only available with Medal of Honor (2010), but was later released as a downloadable for 15 USD on the PlayStation Network Store. Glitches/Bugs Edit * When activating a charge/bomb or alarm in-game, the 'ticking' sound and whining from the alarms fail to loop and play only once rather than repeating until manually stopped like in the original version of the game. * If the player pauses the game on the first level, the ambient sounds (explosions, soldiers yelling, etc.) will stop playing when the game is un-paused. * When the level, Rough Landing begins, a number of in-game character dialogues will start all at once without being triggered by the player. * There are numerous occurrences in which particles and textures are not properly placed. For example: fire floating in mid-air. Trivia Edit * The D-Day sections as well as the beginning of the Storm In The Port features numerous homages to the 1998 war film, Saving Private Ryan. In fact, the entire first level of Storm In The Port is a replica of the set from the film. * If the player enters the code, FRESHDEMO, into the password typewriter and return the main menu, a short gag reel will play after roughly half a minute of remaining idle. * Michael Giacchino produced a completely original score for this entry in the series. External LinksEdit * Medal of Honor: Frontline for PlayStation 2 on Metacritic * Medal of Honor: Frontline for Xbox on Metacritic * Medal of Honor: Frontline for GameCube on Metacritic See alsoEdit * Screenshots * Videos * PlayStation 3 Trophies Category:Medal Of Honor Series